


I Love You

by pllxoxo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Aria is so Team Emison, Cece giving advice, Emily being Emily, F/F, Hanna and Mona from Season 1, Mona knows, Spencer's kind of mean, Sweet Ali, Switzerland Jason, also some bitchy Ali, because everyone loves Bitchy Ali really, but it's okay in the end, character study kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: No A also character bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the girls don't really get along with Mona, but I love her too much to not include her #sorrynotsorry

"You don't love her. I get that it's a confidence boost or whatever but it has to stop." Spencer said flatly. Alison looked up from her coffee at Spencer. Jason looked between them like he was ready to jump in if something happened. "I'm serious, you can't just lead her on like that. Emily is too sweet for you to just... Just manipulate." Added Spencer as Ali stared at her with a frown.

There was a long pause and Jason wondered how trying to get his two sisters to get along went so wrong. "You can think what you want, Spencer." Alison replied finally sounding tired and maybe a little annoyed. Scoffing, Spencer rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath.

"You can't just go around playing with people's feelings. At some point, Emily will realise exactly who you are and go right back to Paige because whatever you're doing isn't right!" Hissed Spencer. "Hey! That's enough." Jason said as they both stood up, with him now standing between them. "Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't fucking drown her! At least I have some self-respect!" Yelled Alison back. "Hardly. You're just using Emily because no one else loves you. And trust me, soon not even Emily will!" Spencer yelled back.

Before Spencer could take anything back or Jason could say anything to comfort her, Ali stormed off into the night.

\---

"Did you hear about Paige?" Hanna asked. "What about her?" Emily asked casually while Ali grit her teeth. "She got shipped off to England." Replied Mona. "Finally!" Aria yelled receiving weird looks from everyone. "Why finally? Paige was perfect for Emily. I can't even think of anyone else who could fill her shoes." Spencer frowned. "Oh, I can." Grinned Aria looking directly at Alison. "Yeah, I hear Jenna's bi. Maybe you could be Emenna or something." Agreed Hanna while Mona wriggled her eyebrows at Ali.

Spencer nodded while Aria made a face. "Didn't she like sleep with her brother or something?" Asked Aria looking disgusted. "That's just a rumour. I'm sure she's really sweet." Replied Spencer giving Aria a confused/annoyed look. "Yeah, sweet like Satan." Retorted Aria.

"Why was Paige taken to England?" Asked Emily ignoring her two friends arguing. "Apparently, her dad found her diary entries about you and now he's pissed she's gay." Hanna replied. "Yeah, although personally I don't know how it's taken him this long to figure out. Like, did he not see her Halloween costume last year? And that haircut, she looked like the Mayor of Lesbo City." Mona snorted looking up from her phone.

Frowning, Emily made an annoyed face. "That sucks. I guess no more Paige, huh?" Ali asked trying her best to look sad. "Oh please, you're over the moon." Snorted Mona.

\---

"Hey. This is Shana, Shana meet Emily." Spencer said making Mona raise an eyebrow. "Right here, Spence." Ali teased although she grit her teeth a little at Shana. Spencer ignored the both of them, dragging them over to the drinks table. Rolling her eyes, Mona strutted over to Mike with a smirk.

Huffing, Ali crossed her arms. "Seriously?" She snapped glaring at Emily and Shana. "What? At least she's actually into Emily." Sneered Spencer with a glare. "At least I'm not completely hopeless! We get it, you're a nerd who can't function in society but that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us. Face it Spencer, you're a virgin who's so desperate she has to make-out with her sister's sloppy seconds." Yelled Alison making heads turn their way.

People started recording the moment. "You're really going to make me sound like the slut? Coming from the girl who lost her virginity at age... Age what two?" Spencer yelled back. "And when will you lose your V-Card? Age 92?" Retorted Ali.

"Spencer, let's go." Toby said glaring at Ali.

There were a few annoyed yells from the crowd, but everyone soon moved on. Except for Emily. "That was low, Ali. Really low. Even for you." She said with those disappointed eyes that made Ali want to tear out her heart. "She started it." Muttered Ali quietly. "You really expect me to believe that?" Sighed Emily.

"Why not? She's not exactly shy for how much she hates us together." Alison huffed annoyed. "Yeah and maybe that's for a reason." Emily shrugged. "What are you saying?" Asked Ali confused. "I'm saying... You're not exactly the greatest person. When have you ever been honest with me? I mean, I don't even know if you like me. How can I be with you if you don't trust me, Ali?" Emily asked in a broken voice.

Alison swallowed with a lump in her throat. "Goodbye, Ali." Whispered Emily walking over to Shana. "I love you, Emily." Ali whispered back too quietly for anyone to hear.

\---

 "Spill." Cece said collapsing onto Ali's bed beside her. "There's nothing to spill." Replied Alison staring up at the ceiling. "Oh really? So Emily being with Shana and you being miserable is totally unrelated? Huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow and nudging Alison. "According to everyone else." Shrugged Ali.

They both turned on their sides to face each other now. Cece giving Ali a curious look and Alison looking miserable. "Well, everyone else is stupid." Retorted Cece. "And since when do you care what a bunch of fake bitches say about you?" She added with a frown. "Since my very real friends started saying them." They younger blonde replied with a sigh. "You want me to beat them up for you?" Teased Cece.

"Cece." Alison said with a stern look. "Just checking. But seriously, any trouble and we'll have a funeral to dress for." Cece said with a smile although the second sentence was more serious. "Not laughing at my jokes? Wow, you really do love this girl." Chuckled Cece.

Rolling her eyes, Ali scoffed. "Or you have awful jokes." she replied. "The first one, definitely the first one." Cece grinned making Ali chuckle. "See, look at that. A smile." She smirked. "Now come on, are you going to sit here moping all day or what?" She added pulling Alison off the mattress. "Go away, I'm tired." Whined Ali trying to get back onto her bed. "Tired my ass. Hanna's throwing a party and you're coming whether you like it or not." Cece said sternly.

"No!" Yelled Ali. "Yes! You can't leave me at a party where the only person I know is my ex-boyfriend." Protested Cece. "Ugh! Why is Jason even going?" Ali huffed as Cece threw an outfit at her. "You should know, he's your brother." She retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali sighed as she made her way through the crowd. So much for Cece not knowing anyone but Jason. as soon as they got here, Cece was dragged away by Melissa Hastings. Yeah, it turned out the whole Hastings clan wanted nothing more than making Ali being miserable. _Well, congratulations_ she thought to herself watching Emily laugh at some stupid joke Shana made. God, she hated that bitch Shana so much.

"Bad day to be a DiLaurentis, huh?" Jason asked. "What?" Asked Ali confused. "Cece's in the bathroom making out with Melissa." He said flatly. Surprised, Ali turned to face him. "As in Melissa Hastings?" She asked. "Is there another Melissa we know?" Sighed Jason.

Sighing, Ali took a sip from her solo cup. "Here, you might need something stronger." Jason replied passing her a flask. With a smile, she poured the liquid in.

\---

It was only 10 and Ali was already way too drunk. "Hey, you alright?" Spencer asked as Ali stumbled into her. "What do you care you... you old lady." She slurred trying to pull herself away, only to stumble over thin air again. "You're my friend, Alison." Replied Spencer as she led Ali outside. "Have a funny way of showing it." Huffed Ali. "Look, I like you I'm just... I'm scared that you might hurt Emily." Explained Spencer leading Ali to her car. "Doesn't matter now, not like I even have a chance now." Slurred Alison stumbling into the passengers side.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I really am." Whispered Spencer strapping Alison in. "Good, you should be." Mumbled Alison as Spencer started driving. "Take me to the woods!" Added Ali with childlike excitement, before Spencer could even think of a reply. "At this time of night?" Asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

Pouting, Ali folded her arms. "You take me or... Or... I'm not gonna tell you who Melissa was kissing." She slurred. Spencer's head snapped in her direction. Being an ex-bitch who had found out everyone's weaknesses had finally started paying off. "Melissa was kissing someone?" Spencer asked in that curious voice. And Ali knew she was curious, hook-line-and-sinker.

\---

Stumbling through the woods, Ali finally found what she was looking for. 'AD+EF' were still there in that red paint from all those years ago. "Now can you tell me who Melissa was kissing?" Spencer asked exasperated. Truth or Lie, she wondered. "Cece. You... You can even asked Jason, he saw them." Slurred Ali as she lay down on the rock.

"Ask. It's ask, not asked." Corrected Spencer before she could stop herself. When Ali didn't reply, Spencer looked at the rock. "What is that anyway?" She asked. "The Kissing Rock. I took Emily here." Muttered Ali, it sounded like she was about to cry.

And Spencer had no idea what to do. She knew what everyone else would do. Hanna would lighten the mood with a joke, Emily would listen, Aria would hug her and Mona would sit down and give her the greatest advice ever. But what about Spencer Hastings? What does Spencer Hastings do? "Wow. You... Emily was really that important to you?" Stammered Spencer, swallowing.

Fuck, she was starting to feel like a real jerk.

"She's... She's like my favourite person ever. I can't even think of words to use because I know I'll mess it up... Again. All I want to do is sweep her off her feet and spoil her and just... Just show Emily how much she means, and God that's so weird, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever I see her, I just feel like kissing or doing something even more stupid like taking her to Paris. You-Y'know what I mean?" Slurred Alison staring at the sky.

Spencer's face paled, oh no she'd made a huge mistake.

\---

"Ali's in love with Emily." Spencer muttered dazed. "Well, duh that doesn't explain why you're calling me at... 5 AM." Mona said on the other line. "I think I just made a huge mistake." Replied Spencer. "What kind of huge mistake?" Asked Mona sceptically.

Spencer stared at the ceiling wondering how she'd never seen this before. Alison DiLaurentis was head over ass for Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings with all her genius couldn't figure it out until it was literally spelt out for her. All those longing glances that they shared, hidden moments that Spencer had probably never seen, heck a hidden side of Alison she's never seen. Tonight, she'd seen it all.

"I think I'm the reason Emily's dating Shana. I put this huge strain on Ali and Emily's relationship." Spencer replied putting her head in her hands. "What? You dumb bitch! Seriously?" Yelled Mona.

Glaring at her ceiling, Spencer grit her teeth. "I didn't mean to, I was scared!" She protested. "The Cookie Monster could be after you for all I care, you broke up Emison. Do you understand how scared that is and you just shit all over it!" Mona screamed into the phone. "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know Ali was actually into Emily!" Argued Spencer. "You didn't... What the hell? Did you not see Ali look at Emily literally ever? Are you actually blind?" Mona asked annoyed and upset.

"I get it, I'm an idiot. Now just help me fix this will you?" Snapped Spencer. "Fine! But **only** for Emison. Not for you, Miss High and Mighty. Not for you!" Yelled Mona hanging up the phone.

Well, at least she had some chance of salvaging Emison. Even if Mona was mad at her.


End file.
